flylikeabird3fandomcom-20200215-history
Angry Swan
this is a page dedicated to Flab3's famous troll Angryswan. if you know anything els about the.. um.. i won't call him what i want to call him, please add it here! :) *this is written from Nigel's point of view, for i am the only one who would actually bother writing about him. this happened to many more people and not just me. this page also has some pretty bad language. any new stuff is to be added at the bottom of the page under sitings. Sightings though his activity started in late march, he had been sighted a few times before this. one was on december 8, he named himself "be afraid" and went on about different parasites. after this, he named himself "i live in fear" and would tell people not to do things for it would kill them. * note: Angry proved to be be afraid for he was seen much later in 2016 using this name. He was then seen on February 9th, named "killerswan", lurking around the industries. He was then seen on March 11, as a noname claiming he would do bad things to people. there was speculation that he was Voken, for the two acted very similar., similar insults, similar stalking habits. He also showed up right after Vokun left. But it was later proven that he wasnt, for there was once a time when the two were sighted together. one time on march 24 gamevial was testing out servers and whatnot for some "anti hacking" crap, so all of the servers said "0 people" and even though people could still get on, all the players would keep departing as though someone lagged the server and when you left and went back, you couldn't get on the the multi player for it would be loading but would only say "please wait". well, angry swan got an idea to get popular, so he went around telling people that he was "hacking the game" and that he was the one who was breaking the servers and shutting stuff down. well, everyone being the birds they were believed him, and soon angry had a bunch of people believing that he was shutting down flab3. it was kind of stupid though, for this got more haters then he wanted. One of the people who believed this was Fawful. Fawful had found Nigel and warned him about Angry sitting stuff down, but nigel had already seen that is was really gamevial via there Facebook page. Nigel told Fawful that it wasn't Angry and she called him a lair and went to tell people it wasn't him. Eventually people found the truth. Angry swan also was known for stalking people. One time in May he/she had been stalking Nigel(who was named felipe at the time) naming herself "Felope" to mock him. Angry had been stalking someone els the day before with the name "xxxxx" and would say nothing but "xxxxxx". he/She had the same tracker thing that Kapro had had, Allowing him/her to find anyone without them knowing he/she knew where they were. in late july he was at it again, He started by following nigel around as Felope, as usual, but then found out that Nigel was in the "pkg" so named himself "_rudename_pkg". then on august 6 he followed nigel asking him about "cheries duaghter" for some reason. He then started following Nigel and Gamerz on august 8. he named himself "hatred" and wouldnt leave them alone. Gamer eventually left, so Nigel was left to fight Angry with giggetygoo(now named "bloodwolf"). Angry had renamed himself "feer me" and got mad at Giggety for he kept correcting his horrible(and i mean HORRIBLE) grammer. he then mocked nigel nameing himself "pancakeupyoface" after nigel claimed to have been eating pancakes. later that day angry cloned Chuckyboy and made his gf Brownwolf dump him. a few days later both him and ariana went to cityscape 1 to start trolling. he named himself "hoepaz" to mock cheries name topaz, and ariana cloned nigle. On august 12 Angry found out that Kidlat had returned, and of corse decided to welcome him back to flab3 in his own way. he named himself "kidlat_assfat" and followed him around. when Kidlat left, angry followed Rain and Nigel around. on August 17, Nigel made Friends with Angry. Angry told Nigel to take his place for a week while he went to florida, so Nigel said he would as long as he(angry) harassed cherie for weeks when he got back. This was Nigel's plan of revenge for what cherie did to Blood(giggetygoo). Angry happily agreed to this. on august 23, angry returned, and got right back t his usual stuff. he named himself "gay-murz" and started following gamerz around. Nigel tried to stop him, by making him go to hill4, and telling him that there was no point in harassing people. Angry seemed to agree, but said he was doing this for "revenge". Angry is still at it. update sept 8 september 24 - Angry first started randomly coming on and then leaving. he used the names "killislams" "bombislam" "ihatemuslims" and other things like this. He did this while Nigel, spirit and frost were being harassed by ariana. Angryswan then followed Nigel, Tee, Spirit and frost around in the afternoon. he named himself "pee-ak" to mock tee's name peak. He obsessed over pee and claimed to "eat it" so Nigel and spirit got onto an argument with him. He kept claiming that "pee" was good, and then went on about other rude stuff. tee(peak) ended up leaving because of this, for it was his name that was being mocked. he then went and named himself "be afraid" a name he had been known to use before. he started obsessing over parasites and other "Scary things". oct 8 - Angry harassed Shadowwolf, Nigel and Jeffline. He started obsessing over butts and names himself 'you=butts, Shadowbutt, the hole, nihoe, aishbutt(to mock jeff's name), Ass wolf and Bubbabutt. He followed them around, and then started killing them. in november he started using the name "cool girl jess" and followed people around as usual. he set up ice wolf, making him think he was someone else. after ice had dated "Cool girl", nigel told him who cool girl really was, disgusting ice wolf. Angry continued using this name, though claiming not to be angry swan. Nigel pointed out that whenever cool girl was around, angry swan wasn't. he continued his crap though out january and february 2017. he also found the AV's website and started casing havoc on that as well. Im vampiregirl~gem on flab. It is the 1 of June 2017 and I know Angry swan. Hes a mean person and not much is known about him, but he hacks alot of ppl and no one knows why. But I am here to say that since a couple of months he has had the name of Jacob on flab. I was one of the ppl he really hates but since he changed his name to Jacob he hasnt been a very bad person. He now acts normal sometimes. He still lies alot but he really isnt mad anymore. No one still cant seem to figure out his name but I think his name is Jacob. He is 31 years old this year. It is june 1, 2017 and my name on flab3 is ||nätalîə~gem♡ or (my old name) ßläçkwørgīrl♡. For a while now angry has been watching me, vampiregirl~gem, and djfirewolf~gem(Aka: hawky or ashfur~gem). He unfortunately has our info & ip address and has (from what djfirewolf~gem told me) actually gone to where she lives. Djfirewolf~gem has seen him irl but I just got news today from her that he has arrived to where I live a few hours ago. He has also threatened to kill both of us, drop a bomb on our houses and bann us from flab. The main things I know about him are that he hacks ppl, he lies, he mocks ppl, he watches you through your camera, apparently owns a plane, Sadly he's forcing djfirewolf~gem quit or else he will bann her from flab. Please beware about him and try to avoid him. (he can't ban people) in may - June 2017 Angryswan started messing up the Flab3 wiki, ruining pages and posting nonsense. he also went to the Aerial Voltz site and did the same thing. he's almost impossible to ban. he is continuing his crap to this day. '-more to be added later_' trivia * he really started his "activity" around march 11, but was fist sighted on December 8 2015 and seen later on february 9th 2016. * he invented the angry face ---> >:o * he is called "angry" for short. * his >:o face is known as the "angry face". people rarely use this face anymore in fear that they will be suspected of being angryswan. some do use it to mock angry, also to make people think they are angry. * he has a veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeery short temper. * he has very bad gammer and spelling, he will miss out letters,replace them, or just spell it plain wrong. he has been seen using proper spelling, one example is when he does his "facts" series. so, the bad spelling is most likely done as a joke, or when he gets mad. the bad spelling seems to only be when he's mad. * he is known as "the stupid one". * his first name on the game was possibly "Angrybird", then it changed to Angry eagle, then to swan. * he also is called "angry swan" because whenever someone pisses him off, he will say something like "u gunna git got" or "its kill time!!!!!" and then ironically turn into a swan as though it will help him "kill" people. *hint, swans are the easiest bird to kill* * when someone insults him he often will spam random giberish trying to block out the insult. * he has some sort of tracker that he uses to find people, you can't hide. * he has no known friends. though, Ariana and Polska have been known to team up with him for short amounts of time. this often ends with one of them betraying the others. * he says (o_o) when he's confused, disgusted, or clueless and (-_-) when he's pissed, or trying to act smart. * even though he is bad, he sees to do it more as a joke and fun in games rather then to really hurt people like ariana does. forget that FORGET IT ALL. * he is possibly transgender - male to female. he apparently told Gamerz this. don't ask me why. * he supports donald trump, hitler, and anyone else like them * he hates jews, muslims and arabs, and pretty much all religious people. * he hates the AV and has sworn to take it down. * he is possibly an entomologist, for he knows an awful lot about insects(not the good kind, not the good kind). * he uses the name "Rrigel the look gul" and claims to be Nigel's brother. * he thinks Nigel is a wizard and has made up a whole conspiracy theory about it. * he has an obsession with Nigel. _________________________________________________________________ Quotes(newest at the top): "I ride ride n---ers to work!" "liegull. your feeble fibs are no match for.....LICE!! "I OWN A NIFE. A BIG SHARP ONE. A BIG SHARP ONE THAT'LL CUT YOUR HEAD RIGHT OFF YOUR FAT NECK. FIX THE GAME. RIGHT NOW" "I GUNA MAIK U FEEL THA HURTAGE! I HAD ENUFF OF U! U STENK BAD! I ALMOUST DYE FRUM SMELL! (X_X) GIT WEY! BACK I SEY! BACKKK!! >:O" "'' U GIT AWEY!!! U BETTAR GIT RUNNENG KUZ I GUNA KUM GIT U AND REP U APART INTOO TINY LETTLE PEECES! FEER ME! I GUNA IND ALL THAT IZ U! >:O"'' "LETS START A RIOT. WE WILL TRACK EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM DOWN AND MAKE THEM REGRET THE DAY THEY WERE BORN. (BRING YOUR OWN FIRE)" (angry logic..) "LETS SET EVERYTHING (INCLUDING OUR OWN HOMES) ON FIRE UNTIL SOMEONE FIXES IT! HAHAHAHA!! (^.^)" "get ready, this is a fight you cant win. why? because i can destroy things 10 times faster than you can fix it. have fun!" "I always knew Gamevial was cheap. (-_-). and, Nigel? since you are in fact a wizard..... FIX IT. NOW!! I HAVE LIVES TO RUIN!!!!!!! "So u wanna fyte seegul?' Then lets fyte! >:o"' "Fix it before i fix your face." "u lostded yer lyf now!"(you lost your life now!) "No!! aaaaaaahhhhhh!!!!!!" "deleted for "vandalizm" ?.................................... ''I'LL "VANDALIZE" YOUR FACE!!! ''(angry about his pages being deleted on the wiki) "you will now get the foot real bad!!!" "it hears all.. sees all.. controls all!!! FEAR THE FOOT!!!!!!!" "HOW DARE YOU INSULT THE FOOT??!?!?!?!" "NO ONE INSULTS THE FOOT!" "you know.. footifation occurs around this time.. you will now join the foot army! "do you want the foot? it wants you!" "it will take you!" "it sees all" "don't make me have to give you the foot!" "you shall now be.. ''curse-ified!"'' "I'm going to bass you!!!>:o" "feer me!!!! graggghhh!!!!>:o" "BY A PAIR OF BALLS FOR $100!" "yu gits a s*** fur cristmas!!!!>:o" "who, who you? me who?" "who is who? I'm who. who are you?" "eat me! I'm part of a nutritious breakfast!"(he was named Quaker Oats....) "don't i feel good? (^_^)". "I shall now make a book of all your lies!!!" "I'll knock your block off..."(when Nigel was describing his name to someone, he was a noname at the time.) "nigel, i hereby baninininish you from flab3! leave!" "how dare you underestimate me?!" "FEB 13 IS NOW NATIONAL HATE DAY!!!! F*** YOU ALL!!!" "you know, I really do haterix ''the matrix!"(to matrix) "have some ''joy ''in your life.. with my poo!!" "what you need is some "joy" in your life, that'l perk ya up." "the jig is up boys! >:)" "hoe-key shuit it!!!!!!" "ayano, go throw poop at your mother." "no he is an apple" "it is a dark place............ where the sun shall not shine.........."(his name was "the hole" at the time ..) "it hit him in the shads!!!!!!!!" "shut it mr. "shin bones", I am hi, just hi, and only hi!" I am Gumerz, made entirely of chewed gum! stick your hand in me... "mommy, I have to kaweewee" "GO KAWEEWEE IN YOUR BABY POTTY!!!!!!!!" "sut up and take out da garbage!!!!!!!!!" "ur meking me mad >:o" "in u ugely fake bish >:o" "no wun correct mi evurrrrrrr >:o" "Stop eeting ull get fat!" "out! get outta me house!" "yo moma dont exist" "ma! yer werst nitemarir!!!!! >:o" "felope is a teenager who likes to play with children....(im not saying the rest for its very innapropriate, you can guess the rest e_e )" "ignore your dumb mother, felope" "you will melt in hell!!!!!!!!!!!! ahhahahahahahah!"(to icewolf, get it?) "felope has no parts.... i checked" "Fite 0.0" "cumded clowsur >:o" "I killded u egg >:o" uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu>:O '(one of his "facts" series.)' ''"the centipede!" "fact: centipedes are venomous" "fact: centipedes are the only animal with venomous for-legs" "fact: centipedes are poor climbers, yet they still try anyways" "fact: this the reason they tend to drop fall off ceilings and on to unsuspecting peoples heads!" (he was telling this to some bird named Stella at snow 6, trying to scare her...) (one of his genius plans) "Gamevial must DIEEE! We need to find their secret lair and kill them torture them until they fix fly like a bird. '''PLAN #1: '''Lock them in a cage that's attached to a rope which is attached to a plane. And then cut the rope. '''PLAN #2: '''Break into their house, rob them, destroy everything in the house and leave an "i told you so" note. '''PLAN #3: '''Leave a "kick me" sign on their butts, just because." Gallery Category:Criminals Category:Hackers Category:Killers Category:Trolls